


Gilbert's Labyrinth

by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon



Series: Pandora Magi Oz Magica [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Puella Magi Madoka Magica fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Forced Crossdressing, Gilbert is Like Homura, Homucifer's Outfit, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore, Multi, Not at first though ;), One-Sided Nightray Gilbert/Vessalius Oz, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Temporary Character Death, That means Oz is Madoka, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon/pseuds/AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you do to save the one you love? For Gilbert, anything is worth saving Oz. He would even sacrifice his freedom and be stuck in this labyrinth he had created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friends, New Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Puella Magi Madoka Magica 
> 
> I don't own neither

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by/AU crossover of Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
> I don't own Pandora Hearts or Puella Magi Madoka Magica

_"Why?! Why did things have to turn out this way?" A young brunet laid his head on the unmoving body. "Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I protect you? Why did you sacrifice yourself for my sake?"_

_Suddenly, the small white rabbit, the Intention, appeared on a nearby ruined building. "If you have a wish, I may be able to help."_

_The young boy looked up at the rabbit. "Really? You can grant my wish?"_

_"Of course I would. All it takes is for you to be willing to sacrifice your soul."_

_"My soul?"_

_"Yes. Your inner beast resides there. Part of your soul would be dragged out and your inner beast would take form."_

_"For him, I'll do anything."_

_"Very well. Now tell me, what do you wish for that would make your inner beast burst free?"_

_The young boy looked at the corpse and back at the rabbit, "I-I wish I can…" He faltered at his words. 'What can I wish for? To bring him back for sure. But… the rabbit did say it can grant me any wish I wanted. All right I know now what I want most.' He took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat, "I wish to go back to the happy days I spent with him. I want to be able to protect him from anything!"_

_The white rabbit's black eyes seemed to glow with darkness as the brunet's shadow took the form of a giant raven with its head as a raven's skull. It soon opened a black hole on the ground below him, making him fall through the dark hole before everything went black._

* * *

"Alright everyone calm down! Yes I know you are all excited about the new transfer student, but you have to give a chance to introduce him!" the teacher yelled, trying to get everyone to settle down so she can properly introduce the new student. Satisfied he faced the door, "You can enter now!"

The door opened and a young boy entered and faced the class. He had wavy black hair and the most interesting golden eyes. "H-hello e-everyone. My name is Gilbert Nightray," he swiftly bowed, "I-it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

The teacher wrote his name on the board, "Now everyone this is Gilbert. He didn't have much of an education before he was adopted by the Nightrays, so I expect everyone to help him out as much as possible okay?"

~.~

Gilbert was sitting all alone, looking out the window. The field looked peaceful with the way the trees and grass swayed gently in the wind. The sun looked warm enough to enjoy a nap in the shade of a tall tree, with little birds chirping a lullaby to fall asleep with. Just watching this view made Gilbert want to take a nap on his desk.

"Hello! I noticed you looked lonely, so I decided to keep you company," A voice next to Gilbert spoke up.

Gilbert was jolted out of his revenue by the voice and he glanced over to see a blond boy with green eyes glinting with mischief, "My name is Oz Vessalius. Mind if I call you Gil?"

Gilbert shook his head, "Not at all."

"So, Gil, do you have any friends? Cause if you want, you can hang out with my friends and I."

Gilbert smiled, "I would appreciate that."

~.~

When lunch came around, Oz pulled Gilbert out of the class and ran straight to the cafeteria.

"Oz! Slow down! Why are we running? The cafeteria won't go anywhere!"

"The cafeteria may not go anywhere, but the food and time will."

When the two burst in, Oz pulled Gilbert towards a round table that nearly entirely full.

"Guys I would like to introduce to you to the new transfer student, Gilbert. Gilbert this is-" He pointed to a dark brown haired girl with lavender eyes, "Alice, my best friend."

He then pointed to a girl who look nearly exactly as Alice except for white hair, "Alyss, Alice's twin sister. Both share the same name, weird, huh? But we call the darker haired Alice B-Rabbit and the white haired Alice W-Rabbit."

"B-Rabbit? W-Rabbit? Why?" Gilbert asked.

"Cause when they were little they always carried around two black rabbits that their mom bought them shortly before she died. But poor W-Rabbit's rabbit got ruined in an accident."

"I never forgave Jack for that." Alice grumbled.

"So Cheshire bought W-Rabbit a white one instead."

"Cheshire is so sweet, looking out for me," Alyss smiled. A black haired red eyed boy smiled at Alyss.

"ANYWAYS… That's Cheshire." Oz pointed to the dark hair boy with his right eye hidden by his bangs, leaving his left red eye visible. Cheshire scared Gilbert for some reason.

"Sharon, my girlfriend," He pointed to a girl with caramel hair and pink eyes.

"I am not your girlfriend," Sharon protested.

"Hehehe… right. You're Break's," Oz grumbled. "The guy with white hair and red eyes is Break." Oz continued without giving anyone a chance to talk. The blond pointed to a boy sitting next to Sharon. Gilbert noticed that like Cheshire, Break hid one of eyes under his bangs but this time it was his left eye that was hidden. "Hide your sweets when you're around him," Oz whispered to Gilbert.

"O-okay."

"And that's everyone!"

Oz pulled his seat from next to Alice's and made Gilbert sit between him and Break.

"Nice to meet you, Gil." Break greeted. "Hold out your hand."

"W-why?" Gilbert moved his seat away from Break and closer to Oz.

"Just do it okay?"

Gilbert held out his hand only to see a candy fall in his hands. "Huh? What's this for?" He questioned.

"That's a symbol for our new friendship! Do enjoy it."

"Th-thanks… I guess…"

"All right~ so we're all friends here?" Oz asked.

"I still don't like that Clown," Alice mumbled, stuffing her face with her lunch.

"I'm only here for Alyss. I don't like any one of you," Cheshire grumbled.

"I'm here because of Alice, of course." Alyss smiled.

The group then talked and ate, with Oz forcing Gilbert to talk with the others. Gilbert loved to argue with Alice and was annoyed by Break, even if he did creep Gilbert out at times. All too soon, the bell rung, signaling that it was time for class. The group split up, bidding farewell to the other members and heading towards their classes. Oz pulled Gilbert with him to head to class.

~.~

When the final bell rung, Gilbert was among the last to leave. When he did, he spot a white rabbit with deep black eyes sitting on a wall. He approached the rabbit in curiosity.

"What is a rabbit doll doing here?" He asked aloud while picking it up.

"Oh! You found it! Thank you!" A voice yelled from behind Gilbert.

He turned around to spot Alice followed by Sharon, Break, and Cheshire. Cheshire gently took the doll from Gilbert.

"Hey look, it's Seaweed Head!" Alice noticed.

"I am not a 'Seaweed Head', you stupid rabbit."

"Hello, Gilbert." Sharon greeted.

"'Ello Gil!" Break greeted poking Gilbert on the cheek.

"Hi Sharon. Break." Gilbert responded.

"Were's Oz?" Gilbert asked.

"He went home. He needs to pick his little sister Ada up from school because their pathetic excuse for an older cousin- Jack does not want to do it." Alice murmured.

"I noticed that you can see Intention right?" Sharon cut in.

"Intention? Who is that?" Gilbert asked.

"That would be me." The white rabbit flouted from Cheshire's grip and spun in front of Gilbert. "My name is that Intention of the Abyss. But you can call me Intention or Will of the Abyss if you want."

"Intention does Gilbert have potential?" Sharon asked.

"Of course. I can sense so much potential within him, he can be a very powerful ally or an enemy depending on his choosing."

"So he can host a chain?" Alice asked.

Intention nodded. "He should begin training as soon as possible. Lacie's Chain will be here soon, I can feel it searching for an opening."

"Lacie's Chain?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah. It's a chain that is dubbed Lacie's chain. No one knows much about this chain other than the fact that it's extremely powerful and rumors says that it resembles B-Rabbit." Break explained.

"Now let's get going! These chains will not defeat themselves!" Alice declared.

Sharon pulled Gilbert along with her as Break pushed Gilbert. Alice and Cheshire walked besides Gilbert as the Intention floated about them.

~.~

"Were are we going?" Gilbert asked. Sharon and Alice was riding in a carriage supplied by Sharon.

"We are going up town. Nowhere too far. The Intention says that it found a nasty chain somewhere around there." Alice supplied.

"Chain? What is that? I heard you talking about that earlier, but you never explained." Gilbert asked, completely clueless.

"A chain is a being born from the Abyss, a parallel dimension were wicked souls are sent to be destroyed. However paths connecting the two dimensions open on occasion, so we have to destroy the chains that crosses over." Sharon explained. "Break, Alice, Cheshire and I can transform into our inner beasts and defeat them."

Gilbert sat back, his head spinning, "I don't think I can process any more information."

The three then got off from the carriage and begun to wonder about the city. They followed the directions supplied to them by Intention. They arrived at an ally to find a body being eaten by a large deformed cross of a dog and a lion. The beast had dark holes in place of eyes and long shaggy pale gray fur as well as long teeth and sharp claws.

"W-what is th-that?!" Gilbert asked, his voice thick with horror and terror.

"That's a chain, Seaweed Head!" Alice yelled as she burst into the form of a large, muscular black rabbit while still wearing her normal clothes.

Gilbert watched in horror as Alice easily cut through the chain with her chains. The chain was annihilated, crumbling into sand, and scattered by the wind. Gilbert then fainted.

~.~

"-bert! Gilbert!"

"Wake up Seaweed Head!"

A kick on his side sent Gilbert sitting up with a groan. "What happened?"

"You fainted after seeing Alice use her powers." Sharon replied.

The event flashed back in Gilbert's memories. He pulled his knees close to chest and buried his face in them, shacking badly. Sharon sat next to Gilbert and rubbed his back for comfort.

"Th-that was awful! Why do things such as that have to happen?" Gilbert sobbed.

"That's why we must fight those chains- to prevent them from taking control of humans and using them to kill others. We need to save them from those chains. So Gilbert, would you like to join us in destroying every single chain? You even get to have a wish granted!"

"For a wish?"

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" A voice shouted from a distance.

"Oz!" Alice shouted.

"Oz, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Break and Cheshire on patrol on some other town." Sharon questioned.

"I was, but I felt like coming here instead." The blond explained. "Besides, cute girls shouldn't be hunting chains on their own. I should be protecting you two!"

"No thank you. We have Gilbert here." Sharon declined.

"Hey, Gil! Didn't see you there."

"Poor boy fainted after seeing Alice defeat a chain we ran into." Sharon mused.

"Ha! What a weakling!" Oz teased.

"Don't tease Gilbert, Oz. I remember that you puked when you first saw a chain eating a person." Sharon defended.

"Not my fault. I'm certain that a lot of people will be traumatized by that!"

"Exactly, so don't make fun of Gilbert for that."

Alice pulled Oz and Gilbert out of the ally. "Common, there's plenty of other chains to hunt down so we mustn't waste any time arguing!"

"W-Wait for me!" Gilbert yelled while running after the retreating group.

~.~

"Don't you ever get scared fighting those things?" Gilbert asked as him, Oz, Sharon, Alice, and Break were enjoying tea and cake.

"Of course not! What kind of guy would I be if I was afraid of them? HAHAHAHA!" Oz boasted.

Sharon hit Oz's head with her harisen, allowing him to bleed freely on the table. "Shut up Oz. I remember you were scared so badly you hid behind Break the first day!"

"SHARRRRRRRON! Don't tell him that! I'm supposed to be the brave guy of the group who protects the pretty ladies!" Oz whined.

"Oz, I can tell that you are still scared even if you don't want to admit it," Sharon scorned.

"How long were you all contractors?" Gilbert interrupted before an argument could ensure.

"I had been a contractor for a long, long time." Break answered. "Sharon had been one for a couple years and Alice a little bit longer than Sharon. Oz is the baby of the group. He became a contractor a week ago."

"I am not a baby!" Oz protested.

"You are, in contractor terms." Break pointed out.

Oz pouted, not having a good comeback.

~.~

"Have you thought about my offer?" The Intention asked Gilbert as he watched everyone fight a moderate chain.

"I-I have. I just don't have a wish yet." The brunette answered.

"Whatever you want in this world, I can make it happen."

"Whatever I want?"

"As long as it fits in your amount of potential, I can grant whatever wish you so desire!"

"So you are thinking of accepting the Intention's offer, even though it would mean seeing the murders of people tons of times per day?" Break asked.

"U-uhm. I guess that's… some price to pay for a wish."

"If you are going to accept the Intention's offer, than make sure it's a wish you really want granted okay? Make you are willing to accept death to see this wish granted. Fighting chains is dangerous, if you are not careful, than you could get killed for sure." Oz warned.

The brunet nodded, "O-okay, I'll keep that in mind."

~.~

It was a fairly calm, if not slightly chilly afternoon. The sun was hiding behind puffy white clouds leaving the breeze to cool down the ground level. Gilbert was watching the clouds between the branches and leaves of the tree Oz and himself were lying under, with Oz asleep next to the brunet. The two were holding hands. It had been a couple months since Gilbert moved, and he and Oz were becoming really close. Gilbert was even certain that he was developing feelings for the blond besides him, but he wasn't sure if the blond even returned his feelings. As he watched the gentle scene, he began to feel sleepy until he feel asleep on the grass.

When Oz woke up, he looked around sleepily and noticed Gilbert asleep next to him. Oz gave a small smile and before he would stop himself, he stooped down and stole a kiss from the sleeping brunet. Just a small, light kiss on the lips. Nothing Gilbert would notice.

~.~

Chaos was everywhere as chains swung around, buildings reduced to rubble. In the center of the destruction was a huge rabbit- Lacie's Chain. Lacie's Chain was currently battling the B-Rabbit, whose powers matched Lacie's Chain, only causing more destruction to occur. Both boys, however, knew that B-rabbit needed help in order to win.

Gilbert tried to convince Oz, "No! You don't have to go! We could run away together. Just the two of us. No one will blame you, after all, that chain is too powerful for you. Even Alice is having trouble. Sharon, Break, Cheshire, and probably even Alyss are all dead. So no one will blame you for running away."

"That's why I have to go. To make sure that their sacrifices are not in vain. To help Alice bring an end to this monstrous rabbit."

"Please… You don't have to go…"

Oz gave Gilbert a tight hug, "Don't cry, Gilbert. The time I spent with you and the others are defiantly the most fun I have ever had in a long time. I don't regret anything at all." Oz then let go, "I guess this is farewell, Gil. Survive this and take care okay? I want you to grow up nice and strong okay?" Oz transformed into Gryphon and flew away towards the two battling black rabbits.

"NOOO! OZ! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Gilbert yelled, trying in vain to reach.

~.~

"Why?! Why did things have to turn out this way?" A young brunette laid his head on the unmoving body. "Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I protect you? Why did you sacrifice yourself for my sake?"

Suddenly, a small white rabbit appeared on a nearby ruined building. "If you have a wish, I may be able to help."

The young boy looked up at the rabbit. "Really? You can grant my wish?"

"Of course I would. All it takes is for you to be willing to sacrifice your very soul."

"My soul?

"Yes. Your inner beast resides there. Part of your soul would be dragged out and your inner beast would take form."

"For him, I'll do anything."

"Very well. Now tell me, what do you wish for that would make your inner beast burst free?"

The young boy looked at the corpse and back at the rabbit, "I-I wish I can…" He faltered at his words. 'What can I wish for? To bring him back for sure. But… the rabbit did say it can grant me any wish I wanted. All right I know now what I want most.' He took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. "I wish to go back to the happy days I spent with him. I want to be able to protect him from anything!"

The white rabbit's black eyes seemed to glow with darkness as the brunet's shadow took the form of a giant raven with its head as a raven's skull. It soon opened a black hole on the ground below him, making him fall through the dark hole before everything went black.

"Why?! Why did things have to turn out this way?" A young brunet laid his head on the unmoving body. "Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I protect you? Why did you sacrifice yourself for my sake?"

Suddenly, the small white rabbit, the Intention, appeared on a nearby ruined building. "If you have a wish, I may be able to help."

The young boy looked up at the rabbit. "Really? You can grant my wish?"

"Of course I would. All it takes is for you to be willing to sacrifice your soul."

"My soul?"

"Yes. Your inner beast resides there. Part of your soul would be dragged out and your inner beast would take form."

"For him, I'll do anything."

"Very well. Now tell me, what do you wish for that would make your inner beast burst free?"

The young boy looked at the corpse and back at the rabbit, "I-I wish I can…" He faltered at his words. 'What can I wish for? To bring him back for sure. But… the rabbit did say it can grant me any wish I wanted. All right I know now what I want most.' He took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat, "I wish to go back to the happy days I spent with him. I want to be able to protect him from anything!"

The white rabbit's black eyes seemed to glow with darkness as the brunet's shadow took the form of a giant raven with its head as a raven's skull. It soon opened a black hole on the ground below him, making him fall through the dark hole before everything went black.

~.~

"Alright everyone calm down! Yes, I know you are all excited about the new transfer student, but you have to give a chance to introduce him!" the teacher yelled, trying to get everyone to settle down so she can properly introduce the new student. Satisfied he faced the door, "You can enter now!"

The door opened and a young boy entered and faced the class. He had wavy black hair and the most interesting golden eyes. "H-hello e-everyone. My name is Gilbert Nightray," he swiftly bowed, "I-it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

The teacher wrote his name on the board, "Now everyone this is Gilbert. He didn't have much of an education before he was adopted by the Nightrays, so I expect everyone to help him out as much as possible okay?"

~.~

Gilbert was sitting all alone, looking out the window. The field looked peaceful with the way the trees and grass swayed gently in the wind. The sun looked warm enough to enjoy a nap in the shade of a tall tree, with little birds chirping a lullaby to fall asleep with. Just watching this view made Gilbert want to take a nap on his desk.

"Hello! I noticed you looked lonely, so I decided to keep you company," A voice next to Gilbert spoke up.

Gilbert was jolted out of his revenue by the voice and he glanced over to see a blond boy with green eyes glinting with mischief, "My name is Oz Vessalius. Mind if I call you Gil?"

Gilbert shook his head, "Not at all."

"So, Gil, do you have any friends? Cause if you want, you can hang out with my friends and I."

Gilbert smiled, "I would appreciate that."

~.~

When lunch came around, Oz pulled Gilbert out of the class and ran straight to the cafeteria.

"Oz! Slow down! Why are we running? The cafeteria won't go anywhere!"

"The cafeteria may not go anywhere, but the food and time will."

When the two burst in, Oz pulled Gilbert towards a round table that nearly entirely full.

"Guys I would like to introduce to you to the new transfer student, Gilbert. Gilbert this is-" He pointed to a dark brown haired girl with lavender eyes, "Alice, my best friend."

He then pointed to a girl who look nearly exactly as Alice except for white hair, "Alyss, Alice's twin sister. Both share the same name, weird, huh? But we call the darker haired Alice B-Rabbit and the white haired Alice W-Rabbit."

"B-Rabbit? W-Rabbit? Why?" Gilbert asked.

"Cause when they were little they always carried around two black rabbits that their mom bought them shortly before she died. But poor W-Rabbit's rabbit got ruined in an accident."

"I never forgave Jack for that." Alice grumbled.

"So Cheshire bought W-Rabbit a white one instead."

"Cheshire is so sweet, looking out for me," Alyss smiled. A black haired red eyed boy smiled at Alyss.

"ANYWAYS… That's Cheshire." Oz pointed to the dark hair boy with his right eye hidden by his bangs, leaving his left red eye visible. Cheshire scared Gilbert for some reason.

"Sharon, my girlfriend," He pointed to a girl with caramel hair and pink eyes.

"I am not your girlfriend," Sharon protested.

"Hehehe… right. You're Break's," Oz grumbled. "The guy with white hair and red eyes is Break." Oz continued without giving anyone a chance to talk. The blond pointed to a boy sitting next to Sharon. Gilbert noticed that like Cheshire, Break hid one of eyes under his bangs but this time it was his left eye that was hidden. "Hide your sweets when you're around him," Oz whispered to Gilbert.

"O-okay."

"And that's everyone!"

Oz pulled his seat from next to Alice's and made Gilbert sit between him and Break.

"Nice to meet you, Gil." Break greeted. "Hold out your hand."

"W-why?" Gilbert moved his seat away from Break and closer to Oz.

"Just do it okay?"

Gilbert held out his hand only to see a candy fall in his hands. "Huh? What's this for?" He questioned.

"That's a symbol for our new friendship! Do enjoy it."

"Th-thanks… I guess…"

"All right~ so we're all friends here?" Oz asked.

"I still don't like that Clown," Alice mumbled, stuffing her face with her lunch.

"I'm only here for Alyss. I don't like any one of you," Cheshire grumbled.

"I'm here because of Alice, of course." Alyss smiled.

The group then talked and ate, with Oz forcing Gilbert to talk with the others. Gilbert loved to argue with Alice and was annoyed by Break, even if he did creep Gilbert out at times. All too soon, the bell rung, signaling that it was time for class. The group split up, bidding farewell to the other members and heading towards their classes. Oz pulled Gilbert with him to head to class.

~.~

When the final bell rung, Gilbert was among the last to leave. When he did, he spot a white rabbit with deep black eyes sitting on a wall. He approached the rabbit in curiosity.

"What is a rabbit doll doing here?" He asked aloud while picking it up.

"Oh! You found it! Thank you!" A voice yelled from behind Gilbert.

He turned around to spot Alice followed by Sharon, Break, and Cheshire. Cheshire gently took the doll from Gilbert.

"Hey look, it's Seaweed Head!" Alice noticed.

"I am not a 'Seaweed Head', you stupid rabbit."

"Hello, Gilbert." Sharon greeted.

"'Ello Gil!" Break greeted poking Gilbert on the cheek.

"Hi Sharon. Break." Gilbert responded.

"Were's Oz?" Gilbert asked.

"He went home. He needs to pick his little sister Ada up from school because their pathetic excuse for an older cousin- Jack does not want to do it." Alice murmured.

"I noticed that you can see Intention right?" Sharon cut in.

"Intention? Who is that?" Gilbert asked.

"That would be me." The white rabbit flouted from Cheshire's grip and spun in front of Gilbert. "My name is that Intention of the Abyss. But you can call me Intention or Will of the Abyss if you want."

"Intention does Gilbert have potential?" Sharon asked.

"Of course. I can sense so much potential within him, he can be a very powerful ally or an enemy depending on his choosing."

"So he can host a chain?" Alice asked.

Intention nodded. "He should begin training as soon as possible. Lacie's Chain will be here soon, I can feel it searching for an opening."

"Lacie's Chain?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah. It's a chain that is dubbed Lacie's chain. No one knows much about this chain other than the fact that it's extremely powerful and rumors says that it resembles B-Rabbit." Break explained.

"Now let's get going! These chains will not defeat themselves!" Alice declared.

Sharon pulled Gilbert along with her as Break pushed Gilbert. Alice and Cheshire walked besides Gilbert as the Intention floated about them.

~.~

"Were are we going?" Gilbert asked. Sharon and Alice was riding in a carriage supplied by Sharon.

"We are going up town. Nowhere too far. The Intention says that it found a nasty chain somewhere around there." Alice supplied.

"Chain? What is that? I heard you talking about that earlier, but you never explained." Gilbert asked, completely clueless.

"A chain is a being born from the Abyss, a parallel dimension were wicked souls are sent to be destroyed. However paths connecting the two dimensions open on occasion, so we have to destroy the chains that crosses over." Sharon explained. "Break, Alice, Cheshire and I can transform into our inner beasts and defeat them."

Gilbert sat back, his head spinning, "I don't think I can process any more information."

The three then got off from the carriage and begun to wonder about the city. They followed the directions supplied to them by Intention. They arrived at an ally to find a body being eaten by a large deformed cross of a dog and a lion. The beast had dark holes in place of eyes and long shaggy pale gray fur as well as long teeth and sharp claws.

"W-what is th-that?!" Gilbert asked, his voice thick with horror and terror.

"That's a chain, Seaweed Head!" Alice yelled as she burst into the form of a large, muscular black rabbit while still wearing her normal clothes.

Gilbert watched in horror as Alice easily cut through the chain with her chains. The chain was annihilated, crumbling into sand, and scattered by the wind. Gilbert then fainted.

~.~

"-bert! Gilbert!"

"Wake up Seaweed Head!"

A kick on his side sent Gilbert sitting up with a groan. "What happened?"

"You fainted after seeing Alice use her powers." Sharon replied.

The event flashed back in Gilbert's memories. He pulled his knees close to chest and buried his face in them, shacking badly. Sharon sat next to Gilbert and rubbed his back for comfort.

"Th-that was awful! Why do things such as that have to happen?" Gilbert sobbed.

"That's why we must fight those chains- to prevent them from taking control of humans and using them to kill others. We need to save them from those chains. So Gilbert, would you like to join us in destroying every single chain? You even get to have a wish granted!"

"For a wish?"

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" A voice shouted from a distance.

"Oz!" Alice shouted.

"Oz, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Break and Cheshire on patrol on some other town." Sharon questioned.

"I was, but I felt like coming here instead." The blond explained. "Besides, cute girls shouldn't be hunting chains on their own. I should be protecting you two!"

"No thank you. We have Gilbert here." Sharon declined.

"Hey, Gil! Didn't see you there."

"Poor boy fainted after seeing Alice defeat a chain we ran into." Sharon mused.

"Ha! What a weakling!" Oz teased.

"Don't tease Gilbert, Oz. I remember that you puked when you first saw a chain eating a person." Sharon defended.

"Not my fault. I'm certain that a lot of people will be traumatized by that!"

"Exactly, so don't make fun of Gilbert for that."

Alice pulled Oz and Gilbert out of the ally. "Common, there's plenty of other chains to hunt down so we mustn't waste any time arguing!"

"W-Wait for me!" Gilbert yelled while running after the retreating group.

~.~

"Don't you ever get scared fighting those things?" Gilbert asked as him, Oz, Sharon, Alice, and Break were enjoying tea and cake.

"Of course not! What kind of guy would I be if I was afraid of them? HAHAHAHA!" Oz boasted.

Sharon hit Oz's head with her harisen, allowing him to bleed freely on the table. "Shut up Oz. I remember you were scared so badly you hid behind Break the first day!"

"SHARRRRRRRON! Don't tell him that! I'm supposed to be the brave guy of the group who protects the pretty ladies!" Oz whined.

"Oz, I can tell that you are still scared even if you don't want to admit it," Sharon scorned.

"How long were you all contractors?" Gilbert interrupted before an argument could ensure.

"I had been a contractor for a long, long time." Break answered. "Sharon had been one for a couple years and Alice a little bit longer than Sharon. Oz is the baby of the group. He became a contractor a week ago."

"I am not a baby!" Oz protested.

"You are, in contractor terms." Break pointed out.

Oz pouted, not having a good comeback.

~.~

"Have you thought about my offer?" The Intention asked Gilbert as he watched everyone fight a moderate chain.

"I-I have. I just don't have a wish yet." The brunette answered.

"Whatever you want in this world, I can make it happen."

"Whatever I want?"

"As long as it fits in your amount of potential, I can grant whatever wish you so desire!"

"So you are thinking of accepting the Intention's offer, even though it would mean seeing the murders of people tons of times per day?" Break asked.

"U-uhm. I guess that's… some price to pay for a wish."

"If you are going to accept the Intention's offer, than make sure it's a wish you really want granted okay? Make you are willing to accept death to see this wish granted. Fighting chains is dangerous, if you are not careful, than you could get killed for sure." Oz warned.

The brunet nodded, "O-okay, I'll keep that in mind."

~.~

It was a fairly calm, if not slightly chilly afternoon. The sun was hiding behind puffy white clouds leaving the breeze to cool down the ground level. Gilbert was watching the clouds between the branches and leaves of the tree Oz and himself were lying under, with Oz asleep next to the brunet. The two were holding hands. It had been a couple months since Gilbert moved, and he and Oz were becoming really close. Gilbert was even certain that he was developing feelings for the blond besides him, but he wasn't sure if the blond even returned his feelings. As he watched the gentle scene, he began to feel sleepy until he feel asleep on the grass.

When Oz woke up, he looked around sleepily and noticed Gilbert asleep next to him. Oz gave a small smile and before he would stop himself, he stooped down and stole a kiss from the sleeping brunet. Just a small, light kiss on the lips. Nothing Gilbert would notice.

~.~

Chaos was everywhere as chains swung around, buildings reduced to rubble. In the center of the destruction was a huge rabbit- Lacie's Chain. Lacie's Chain was currently battling the B-Rabbit, whose powers matched Lacie's Chain, only causing more destruction to occur. Both boys, however, knew that B-rabbit needed help in order to win.

Gilbert tried to convince Oz, "No! You don't have to go! We could run away together. Just the two of us. No one will blame you, after all, that chain is too powerful for you. Even Alice is having trouble. Sharon, Break, Cheshire, and probably even Alyss are all dead. So no one will blame you for running away."

"That's why I have to go. To make sure that their sacrifices are not in vain. To help Alice bring an end to this monstrous rabbit."

"Please… You don't have to go…"

Oz gave Gilbert a tight hug, "Don't cry, Gilbert. The time I spent with you and the others are defiantly the most fun I have ever had in a long time. I don't regret anything at all." Oz then let go, "I guess this is farewell, Gil. Survive this and take care okay? I want you to grow up nice and strong okay?" Oz transformed into Gryphon and flew away towards the two battling black rabbits.

"NOOO! OZ! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Gilbert yelled, trying in vain to reach.

~.~

"Why?! Why did things have to turn out this way?" A young brunette laid his head on the unmoving body. "Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I protect you? Why did you sacrifice yourself for my sake?"

Suddenly, a small white rabbit appeared on a nearby ruined building. "If you have a wish, I may be able to help."

The young boy looked up at the rabbit. "Really? You can grant my wish?"

"Of course I would. All it takes is for you to be willing to sacrifice your very soul."

"My soul?

"Yes. Your inner beast resides there. Part of your soul would be dragged out and your inner beast would take form."

"For him, I'll do anything."

"Very well. Now tell me, what do you wish for that would make your inner beast burst free?"

The young boy looked at the corpse and back at the rabbit, "I-I wish I can…" He faltered at his words. 'What can I wish for? To bring him back for sure. But… the rabbit did say it can grant me any wish I wanted. All right I know now what I want most.' He took a deep breath, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. "I wish to go back to the happy days I spent with him. I want to be able to protect him from anything!"

The white rabbit's black eyes seemed to glow with darkness as the brunet's shadow took the form of a giant raven with its head as a raven's skull. It soon opened a black hole on the ground below him, making him fall through the dark hole before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have three chapters. The first is the first timeline, as you can guess. The second is a bunch of other timelines combined. The third is the last


	2. Over and Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to say that there will be cross dressing (Homucifer's dress) and maybe some OOCness but I tried my best manz
> 
> ~.~ - time skip (as usual)  
> ~.~.~.~ - new timeline

Gilbert shot awake and looked around. He recognized that he was in his room in the Nightray mansion. The calendar read March 10, the day he was supposed to start school. So was it all a dream? In his hand was a Carcere, one like the one Sharon showed him one time, the Incuse of the contract trapped inside. Gilbert knew that it wasn't a dream. He was back to the day were he met Oz. This time, he'll protect him.

~.~

"Alright, everyone! Settle down!" the teacher yelled. After finally getting the class to calm down enough to introduce the new transfer student.

The door opened and Gilbert walked in, "My name is Gilbert Nightray. It's a pleasure meeting you all!" he swiftly bowed, and gave the class a small smile.

"Right. Now class Gilbert-" the teacher cut herself off when she saw Gilbert run towards Oz.

Gilbert took Oz's hands in his own, "Oz! I made a contract! Now we can battle chains together okay?"

The blond bashfully looked around the class.

~.~

Gilbert released a barrage of sharp feathers, engulfing everything in its path in a razor sharp tornado. Everyone had to abandon the battlefield or risk getting caught in the tornado.

"Damn it, seaweed head. Can't you have better control of your powers?" Alice asked rather harshly.

"Now, now, Alice. Don't be so harsh. Gilbert is obviously trying his best. He's trying his hardest," Sharon defended.

"He's still a bit on the clumsy side, but he's doing well. If he practiced a lot, then I'm certain that he'll be strong," Break reported.

Sharon nodded in agreement, "I agree. I bet he'll be an amazing fighter!" Gilbert chose that moment to destroy everything within reach, "Of course after some practice."

~.~

Gilbert slammed against the wall, dropping with a thud. He got up on his feet and flapped his useless wings to try to get up. When he did, he released a volley of sharp feathers. They pinned the chain to the opposite wall allowing Alice to swiftly kill it.

"Hey maybe seaweed head is not so bad after all!" Alice laughed.

"H-Hey! At least I'm trying!" Gilbert defended.

"Yeah! Give Gil some more credit Alice!" Oz slung an arm around Gilbert, who blushed, and lightly chided the brunette.

Alice huffed, "Are we still going to get meat?"

Oz laughed, "Of course Alice!" he walked towards her and tugged on her wrist, "We'll leave now then."

Gilbert felt a pang of envy, but ignored it in favor of following the rest of the group to go get lunch.

~.~

Gilbert watched as Alice consumed an entire plate filled with meat, only to place the empty plate on a stack of empty plates. Everyone just ate and chat like this was normal. Which it was, Gilbert supposed, he just wasn't used to it. He picked at his lunch, which didn't go unnoticed by Oz.

"Hey Gil, are you okay?" Oz asked.

Gilbert looked up at Oz, nodding, "Yeah. Just spaced out for a little bit. I can't believe Alice can eat so much meat."

Oz laughed, "Well that's Alice for you! She loves meat. Like really loves meat. I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up marrying, like, a huge pile of it." Oz laughter again, "Don't mind what she says okay? She doesn't really mean any harm. She's only teasing you, okay?"

Gilbert nodded, but still picked at his food before bringing a forkful of his food to his mouth.

~.~

Gilbert shifted his wings and released a wave of fiery feathers that burned and cut at it's victims. Too bad that it missed it's target most of the time. Meanwhile, everyone was running and ducking for cover.

"I-It's not like we don't have any faith in you! It's just that we don't want to risk getting injured is all!" Oz yelled from behind a garbage bin.

Gilbert rolled his nonexistent eyes of course no one wanted to be near him when fighting. However, it was good practice, so Gilbert didn't mind so much. He shoot blue flaming feathers at the chain and obliterate the chain, the blue flames burning the dust into fine ashes.

"Amazing... Raven's flames have the power to burn the dust to prevent chains from reforming... Amazing," Sharon murmured, "Now we don't have to hunt these chains over and over."

Oz ran out and tackled Gilbert- who transformed back into his human self, into a hug, congratulating him. The brunet blushed and simply allowed Oz to hold him in his embrace, not bothering hiding his small smile.

~.~

Gilbert watched Oz lay on the ground, breath short and ragged. He watched, powerless, as Oz squirmed in pain.

"O-Oz? What's wrong?" the brunet asked the blond.

The blond didn't respond but only tightened his eyes. His contract's Incuse had made a full circle, something he had never seen before. He hadn't even seen a rotation, for Sharon had mentioned that killing chains prevents rotations. Then he let out a loud painful scream as something, Gryphon, burst from his chest. Gilbert's eyes widened as he watched Gryphon spread its wings and took flight. Gilbert transformed into Raven and retreated into the abyss.

~.~.~.~

"The Intention is lying!" Gilbert tried to convince everyone.

"Now why would the Intention lie to us? What does it gain? Nothing that's what." Alice defended.

"Now Alice, we shouldn't fight. This will only cause problems."

Alice huffed, "Fine, but I don't want to risk getting hurt with his feathers or his flames. Last time, I nearly got burned multiple times!"

"Gil, is there anything you can use other then your feathers and flames? Sometimes I fear that someone will get injured." Sharon asked.

Gilbert thought about it, "I'll think of something..."

Break slung an arm around Gilbert, freaking the brunet. "I sometimes use a sword to fight these chains. If you want, I can teach you how to fight with a sword."

Gilbert shook his head, "I'd rather not spend anymore time with you than I already so."

Break pouted, "Well. You don't have to be that mean to me."

The brunet rolled his eyes, "I wasn't being that mean to you. You're just being dramatic again."

Break stared into Gilbert's eyes, "But I'm serious. Using a weapon is dangerous but it's less tiring then using your soul best plus it slows down the rate of rotations."

Gilbert squirmed away from Break but took his words into consideration.

~.~

Gilbert aimed the gun he had stolen from the weaponry and shot it. He was getting better at aiming, but he wasn't quite there yet. He could at least shoot down and kill chains only to burn their dust using Raven's power as requested by Sharon.

He reloaded his gun and put it back in his gun belt. The brunet then went to the spot were he usually met the group. He was immediately tacked by Sharon.

"Gilbert! There you are! Oz's family is having a party and we've decided to invite you! We are all going to wear clothing inspired by our soul beasts! How does that sound?"

"I... Uhh... Never been to a party before," Gilbert murmured.

Oz came and pat his back. "No need to worry, you don't really do much except socialize, eat and drink, and dance. You'll be with us for the entire time, so no need to worry. Okay?" Gilbert just nodded.

"So you'll come?" Sharon asked. Gilblert nodded in response. The blonde clasped her hands together in glee. "Wonderful! Let's all meet up at Oz's bedroom then to change."

"What?! Why my bedroom?" Oz protested.

"Because were else are we supposed to meet up?" Sharon asked, "It's not like we can meet up with anyone else."

Oz turned to Gilbert, "I'll pick you up from your house okay?" Once again Gilbert just nodded in agreement. Something told him that he was going to regret this, especially when Sharon's eyes got a glint when she mentioned the outfits inspired by their soul beasts.

~.~

Everyone was standing around Oz's room, waiting for Gilbert to come out of the restroom. After Sharon and Oz forced Gilbert in his outfit, he had immediately locked himself in Oz's bathroom, too embarrassed to come out.

Sharon was wearing an elegant black dress with black Mary Janes. Her hair was loose and she wore black gloves. Break wore a deep violet suit with a deep violet cape and a large black hat on his head, covering his entire head in shadows. His red eye seemed to glow in the shadow. Alice wore her regular outfit since B-Rabbit also wore her regular outfit. However, Alice also wore bunny ears. Oz wore a golden suit that seemed to be made from feathers.

Oz pounded at his bathroom door, trying to threaten Gilbert to come out since coaxing did not work. He finally got Gilbert to come out by promising to let Gilbert were a fedora his sister owned. The brunet reluctantly came out, allowing everyone to see what he had on. Gilbert was wearing a black dress with the lower half made from black feathers which opened half way his thighs. The upper part covered his stomach and parts of his chest. Almost his entire back was bare. Sharon gave him diamond pattern stockings and two bands of black cloth above each long glove to wear. His shoes were similar to Sharon's Mary Janes except they didn't have the strap and laced up near Gilbert's ankles. Gilbert felt exposed and extremely embarrassed in this outfit.

He turned to Oz, "Umm... Oz were is that fedora?"

Oz nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to go and get it, hold up." The blond then left the room.

When he came back, one of his hands was behind his back. Oz then motioned for Gilbert to sit, which he did hesitantly, and felt something going through his hair and being tied. When he looked in the mirror, he was surprised to find two deep red ribbons in his hair. One was tied around his head while another was tied around the first one as a bow. The bow was placed on his left side.

Before he could do anything, he, along with the rest of his friends, were being kicked out of Oz's room and pushed in the party. Much to Gilbert's dismay, there was no way he could have changed. He couldn't even take out the ribbons because when he tried to, Sharon or Oz would slap his hand away. It was torture for Gilbert, not to mention that his pride and dignity was slowly being melted away.

"Oz," the brunet asked, "Why are you forcing me to wear this dress?

The brunet turned to face him, "Because you look good in that dress," Oz answered truthfully.

Gilbert can only blush and advert his eyes, not looking up at Oz. He didn't complain much for the rest of the party.

~.~.~.~

Break's sword and a catlike beat soul's claws clashed together again. The two were trapped in their own dimension with the group unable to help due to Break's powers holding them back.

Break easily shook the soul beast off of his sword, but the cat wasn't done yet. The cat swiped at Break's chest, injuring him.

"Stop! Break! You'll be killed! I don't want anyone to be killed!" Sharon yelled, but no one head to her yells.  
Meanwhile, Gilbert was too busy hiding to watch the fight. The soul beast seemed familiar but Gilbert couldn't place it due to the fear.

Suddenly the dimension melted away and both red eyed boys were pushed away from each other. In the middle stood Alyss.

"Alyss?!" Alice screeched in shock.

"W-Rabbit! What are you doing here?" Oz asked.

"Hello sister. I was just walking around with Cheshire when I noticed he was gone! Then I find him fighting with Break, how silly can he get?"

The catlike soul beast transformed into Cheshire, who dragged away Alyss before another fight can ensure.

~.~

"Alice! This isn't like you! The Alice I know would have beaten up Jack, not fall into despair!" Oz yelled desperately. He dodged another swing of B-Rabbit's scythe.

Gilbert aimed his gun and shoot at B-Rabbit's chains, destroying it before it got to hit Oz.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Gilbert whispered before he transformed into Raven and sent a tornado of flames and sharp feathers to consume B-Rabbit.

Left in the dust was a blank Carcere.

~.~

"So this is the end huh?" Oz asked.

Gilbert nodded, "I guess no one can help us now... Hey let us become monsters and tear this world apart okay? That way, there would be no grief, no darkness, no despair. What do you say?"

The two were lying down in the ruins of a destroyed city. Both of their Incuses had made a full rotation, both knowing what would happen soon.

"Hey Gilbert, you can time travel right?"

"Y-yeah. Why?"

"Can you go back and prevent me from getting involved with Chains?" Oz shook his head, "I don't want to be a contractor anymore. It's too painful." Oz placed a blank Carcere over Gilbert's, "Can you do me this favor?"

The brunet watched stunned as the blank Carcere took on his Incuse's rotation. The blond smashed the Carcere with his fist, freeing Gilbert from threat of becoming a chain.

"Oz... Why would you do that? Why didn't you save yourself!"

"Gilbert. Yes there are bad things in this world, but you cannot deny that there is also things to needs to be protected. Like happiness, light, and hope. So do me another favor." Oz shakily brought up his Carcere, which was beginning to crack. "Stop me from becoming a chain."

Gilbert nodded and pulled out a gun. Holding back a sob, he aimed it and shot the Carcere, shattering it, thus nullifying the contract, allowing Oz to die without becoming a chain. Gilbert let out a grief torn scream.

~.~.~.~

Gilbert shoot out of bed. He walked towards the mirror and took out the fedora that Ada did eventually gave to him after the party a couple of timelines ago which he had kept it safe in Raven's head all this time for he didn't want to loose it when time reset. No one would believe him about the Carcere and the Incuse. He grabbed a long black overcoat and slung it over his body. No one would listen to him and distrust the Intention. But that was okay, for Oz, he would prevent Oz from contracting and he would kill all the chains by himself, even Lacie's Chain.

~.~

Gilbert shot the Intention one last time before seeing another copy run away. He gave chase to the new Intention and shoot after it as well. When he shot that one down he grabbed it by the ears and walked to Oz's house where he warned him not to trust anyone who said they would grant a wish. Then he walked away.

~.~

The brunet hopped from building to building, shooting the runaway chain down to kill it. Once he did, the single rotation went back, do to the chain's dust absorbing the last of the pattern that formed when the Incuse rotated.

~.~

He walked into the Nightray's weaponry and placed as many bullets as he can in his overcoat. He was going to need as much bullets as he can get and he knew this. He needed a lot of power if he could beat Lacie's Chain by himself. Gilbert knew that he wasn't strong enough by himself to defeat Lacie's Chain but if he had help from bullets and ammunition then he could beat it. He could. So he gathered ammunition, and made bombs, planning a way to defeat Lacie's Chain.

~.~.~.~

"You knew this was going to happen." Gilbert accused the Intention.

It was after Lacie's Chain had been defeated. Gilbert failed to defeat Lacie's Chain on his own, so Oz, who had been watching, became a contractor to help the brunet battle Lacie's Chain. The brunet wasn't needed though, for Oz was strong enought to handle Lacie's Chain on his own.

In the process, Oz became a chain. Gryphon was hovering in the sky, getting ready to start it's destruction of the world.

"Well of course. I knew that Oz was going to be strong, but to single-handedly take down Lacie's Chain!"

"You also knew what was going to happen. So why did you do it?"

The Intention stared at Gilbert with its dark eyes like miniature black holes, "Chains serve me. I need powerful chains to serve me to restore order to both this world and the Abyss. The chains that are born from the grief of contractors are the most powerful. Thus I need a powerful chain to serve me in order to get the other chains in order. Now that I have Oz's chain, I'm done here. As soon as Gryphon destroys this world, he will go to the abyss, so this chain is humanity's problem now."

That was all Gilbert needed to hear. He turned and walked away.

"Hey aren't you going to try to fight him? If he stays alive then I predict that he's going to destroy the earth in no more then three weeks - a month."

"No. This is not my battlefield." Gilbert opened an entrance.

"You're using the-" The Intention didn't get to finish for Gilbert had already fell through the hole into a new timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last. I have nothing more to say, so review? -bats eyelashes- cause it really makes my day?


	3. Another Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Pandora Hearts or PMMM. It's just something I do not own. However I do claim ownership to this new universe, which I'm calling Pandora Magi Oz Magica. I think it's the perfect blend of Pandora Hearts and Puella Magi Madoka Magica manz.

"Everyone listen up!" the teacher yelled. She was tired of trying in vain to get the class to settle down. Once the class calmed down, she straightened up. "Now please welcome the new transfer student, Mr. Nightray."

The door opened and Gilbert walked in, taking a marker and writing his name on the bored. He then bowed to the class. "Hello everyone. My name is Gilbert Nightray. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The brunet looked directly at Oz then went to take a seat in the front row.

Oz looked around the classroom, but saw nothing Gilbert could have been looking at. Gilbert was looking right at him, Oz was certain.

~.~

"He looked right at me!" Oz swore.

Oz, Alice, and Sharon were sitting at a table after school, with Alice sitting next to Oz and Sharon sitting across from him. The three were enjoying a snack as Oz told the girls about the new transfer student.

"Are you sure? Maybe he wasn't looking at you," Alice reassured, "Maybe he was looking at something else."

"No, he looked at me right in the eye. I swear it!" Oz swore.

"Okay. What if he did look you in the eye. Now what?" Alice asked.

Sharon's eyes suddenly got bright, "What if you two met before? What if Gilbert had traveled across time and space in order to be reunited with you? Just thinking about it makes it seem so romantic!" Sharon fantasized.

Oz poker faced, "Sharon I think you have read too much romance novels."

Alice nodded, "I agree. Can you please stop forcing me to read them with you?"

"But Alice! You are the only one I can read them with! The rest of the group are boys and aren't interested!" Sharon whinnied.

"What about Ada? What about her?" Alice argued.

"Ada is too young to read romance novels!" Sharon countered.

Oz checked his pocket watch. "Sharon shouldn't you be leaving for a class?"

Sharon leaned over the table to check Oz's watch, "Oh my. Look at how late it's gotten. See you all later. We'll meet by the park then we can go Chain hunting."

Alice and Oz nodded, then stood up and left with Sharon, the three bidding each other goodbye.

"Are you going to make a contract soon?" Alice asked.

Oz shook his head, "I hadn't decided yet, what can I wish for? I have a wealthy family, loving sister and uncle, and cool friends. Though I can't help but feel selfish for only thinking of wishes that has to do with myself."

"Don't feel bad, Oz. I'm sure you'll think of one, just take your time."

"What did you wish for, Alice?"

Alice gave a sad smile, "I didn't really get to think if one. It was a spur of the moment thing. But I don't regret it, so that's good."

Oz nodded, though he was curious as to why Alice avoided his question.

~.~

Oz stood to the side as he watched Alice, Sharon, and Break work together to defeat a chain. Once the chain was defeated, everyone celebrated with soft drinks. When they started to walk around, they saw a chain race by, heading towards an orphanage.

"Hey, that chain is heading towards the orphanage! We have to stop it!" Sharon yelled.

Everyone agreed and turned into their soul beasts with Oz running to the side. When they got close, they suddenly saw the chain bursting into dust and a blue flame burning the dust. Everyone look in surprise for no one touched the chain. At least, no one they knew.

"Do you... Do you think that there is another soul beat around?" Break asked.

"The only ones I know are Cheshire, and us, but Cheshire has his own turf."

"Then who would have killed it?" Sharon asked, "All of us fight physically, we don't use projectiles."

"Hmm... Maybe someone new moved in and they happened to be a soul beast." Oz spoke up.

Everyone nodded and dismissed it, decided that as long as this person didn't fight them, they could stay.

~.~

Oz held the Intention as everyone fought. Even Cheshire was called to help the group defeat a relatively powerful chain.

"I don't know why they should be worried about this chain when they should be worried about Lacie's Chain." Someone spoke.

Oz twirled around to face Gilbert, standing in the shadows. "Gilbert... What are you doing here?" he asked.

Gilbert glanced at Oz and rose an eyebrow. He said nothing, though, and continued on his way. Oz noticed that he wore a fedora that looked very familiar to one Ada owned and a long trench coat. Oz didn't even miss how he kept a careful eye on the Intention that Oz held.

~.~

Oz was walking with Aice and the Intention when they started talking about soul bestd and wishes. Alice still didn't say what she wished for, but Oz didn't push her to reveal it.

"Hey, Oz. Did you come up with a wish?" Alice asked.

Oz scratched his head, "I have one in my mind, but I'm not all too entirely sure."

Alice nodded, "It's okay, take your time. I was just wondering because there are more and more powerful chains. It worries me a little, and while I'm strong, I want to always have backup available," Alice shrugged, "Just as a safety precaution, because I can totally kick these chains' ass all by myself."

Oz laughed, that was typical Alice all right.

~.~

Oz was cheering on Alice while she was battling a chain, the Intention on his head. Sharon and Break couldn't make it due to something Break had to teach Sharon, on orders from Sharon's mother. This chain, however, was stronger then Alice anticipated. Suddenly there was a gunshot, blowing a small chunk from the chain's face.

"I'll take on this chain, you can get the next pray," spoke a familiar voice.

"Gilbert..." Oz recognized. Why was he here? Why was he there when they lost the other chain to the mysterious soul beast?

"Why should I back off? I'm certain I can handle this chain," Alice defended.

"Arrogance will be one's downfall. Don't forget that, stupid rabbit. This chain is more powerful then it looks, I'm sure you picked up on it."

"I can handle it, just back off."

Gilbert rose a brow, "No, you can't. Trust me, I'll just kill this chain and be on my way."

Oz looked up to the Intention, "Why are they fighting? They can't possible be fighting when there is a chain to beat!"

The Intention stared at them, "This is what happens when there are too much soul beasts found in an area. They start to fight for chains. This happened a lot sooner then I anticipated."

"So they are just going to fight?" Oz asked.

"Don't be silly, Oz. I won't fight him, not now at least." Alice snapped her fingers and chains wrapped around Gilbert, "He will stay back here, with you, while I defeat this chain. Keep him company, will you Oz." Alice then ran off, transforming into her soul beast.

Gilbert gritted his teeth and struggled against the chains, "Stupid rabbit... She's going to get killed."

"Killed? Are you serious? We have to help her!" Oz yelled.

Gilbert nodded, "I can do something to get out of these chains but it'll involve blocking all of her powers. It's too dangerous while she's fighting. Hmm... There is another method I can use... But I hadn't fully mastered it yet."

"What can I do? Alice is going to get killed."

"You can make a contract. If you don't, Alice will be killed for sure. Sharon and Break is away, Cheshire is on his own turf, and Gilbert is chained. Make a contract with me to save Alice!" the Intention pointed out.

"Tempting like the Devil, aren't you?" Gilbert sneered. Gilbert then disappeared, reappearing a few feet in front if them, the chains falling to the ground. "Oz, are you coming?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." Oz nodded then ran to catch up with Gilbert.

From Gilbert's shadow, Oz saw a huge raven surface, the head nothing more then a bird's skull. Gilbert then reached into the skull's eye socket to take out a handgun, along with something that was cylinder shaped. Oz wondered what Gilbert was going to do, but when they caught up with Alice, he was something he thought was impossible. Alice's scythe was on the floor, only the handle was left. The chain held her with it's long noodle-like arms. It brought her to it's mouth and spat acid, Alice screaming in deep pain.

"That chain has the ability to spit a powerful acid. Physical fighters have almost no chance against it. Alice is strong, but this chain can even melt her chains." Gilbert tsked.

Oz could only stare in horror as he saw Alice literally melting before his very eyes, the chain taking it's time in ripping chunks of her.

Gilbert aimed the gun and shot multiple times, placing holes in the chain. Once the chain shifted it's eyes onto Gilbert, deciding to eat the rest of Alice in one large chomp. Gilbert pushed Oz as far away from the chain as possible, before running in the opposite direction. Oz saw as Gilbert was caught and brought to it's mouth before something was thrown in it's mouth, Gilbert disappearing soon after. Gilbert reappeared on a building, shooting at it even more. A cylinder was thrown at it again, landing in it's ear. Gilbert ran and started to hop buildings, sometimes appearing in ones far from were he was running on, confusing the chain. He shot at it from time to time, just to keep it's attention on him. After a while, the chain stopped before exploding. It was only then did Oz realized that Gilbert had being throwing bombs at it, all of them denoting at the same time.

Gilbert grabbed something from the pile and tucking it in his pocket, walking past Oz. "Don't ever forget this moment, for you will encounter more of these later and even more if you contract. Some of them will even be innocent people."

Oz didn't respond. He could only drop to his knees and sob until he was found by Sharon and Break. Even the Intention was no where to be found.

~.~

"...Alice can't be dead, was is that possible?" Sharon asked.

Oz was forced to deliver the news of Alice's death to both Sharon and Break. Break looked sadden by her death, while Sharon tried to be strong. Oz was whipping away his tears. After that, no one spoke.

"...Alice is going to get a funeral right?" Oz asked after awhile.

Sharon nodded her head, "Even if we don't have a body, we can still have a service in her honor."

Oz felt relieved that his oldest friend's death would be remember by at least those who valued her.

~.~

Oz noticed that Sharon, despite her best attempts to stay strong, was slowly sinking into despair. She blamed herself for Alice's death, despite Oz and Break's attempts to convince her otherwise.

Oz also felt sorrowful, but he knew, just like the two, that they had to stay strong and move on, for no one was at fault. He could just hope that Sharon could understand this.

~.~

Both Sharon and Oz ran as fast as they could. Break was in danger, they just knew it. They arrived just in time to see Break battle a chain shooting spike-like projectiles at him. Break dodged most of them, with one slashed at his arm. Break slashed the chain, while Sharon attacked it from behind it. The two fought together, gradually making it weak until a final blow from Break brought it down. Sharon grabbed the Carcere that the chain dropped and handed it to Break.

Break handed Sharon the Carcere and walked on, Sharon and Oz behind them.

As they defeated more and more chains, Oz noticed that Break's movements got slower and slower. Sharon was obviously worried, but Break didn't openly show any physical pain. Then while the trio was walking around Break stopped and coughed blood. By now, both Sharon and Oz were worried.

"Break, what's wrong?" Sharon asked.

"Sharon... I've reached my limit..." Break took out his Carcere and flashed it to everyone. It was getting close to completing a cycle. "There is a time limit... on how long... a contract can last... Some are short... Others are long... Eventually they all reach a point... Were the inedible happens... They complete a cycle... Just like they are meant to. Sharon... Oz... I'm sorry." Break then smashed his Carcere, just as the hand completely made a full rotation. Break's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Why... Break why?!" Sharon yelled, "Why didn't you use the Carcere we got?" She hunched over Break's body, sobbing at last.

Oz could only watch as another one of his friend died and his last friend rake with grief. He knew could do nothing to cheer her up.

"Maybe he knew that his time was up, so he gave it to you, Sharon, so you can use it instead." Oz looked up to see the Intention.

"Break..." Sharon trailed off. Then suddenly there was an explosion as Sharon collapsed. Oz saw as Equus spring up from Sharon, looking more lively and powerful than Sharon looked transformed.

Oz stared wide eyed in terror as Equus neighed. Did Sharon's soul beast broke free? That was impossible, Equus was a part of Sharon's soul. Did this mean that Sharon died? Did she literally died from a broken heart? If Equus is now a chain, did this mean that he will now kill Oz? Sharon wouldn't kill Oz, would she?

"That's not Sharon anymore, that's Equus, a soul beast turned into a chain. If not defeated, it will probably target you." Oz turned to see Gilbert standing next to him, gaze fixed on Equus. "Stand back," Gilbert commanded, then running to transform into Raven, quickly locking Equus in a tornado of sharp feathers and flames.

Oz saw as Equus teleported itself out of the tornado while Raven jumped onto a building. Raven shot multiple feathers, however Equus just teleported away. Raven and Equus then attacked, then teleported only to attack again. However, due to Raven's long ranged attacks, the bird started to gain the upper hand. Equus simply couldn't land a hit without risking receiving multiple blows. Raven was on the roof to a building when he jumped off, transforming back Gilbert. Just as Gilbert suspected, Equus teleported closer, seeing as Gilbert didn't have any noticeable weapons. Gilbert landed on it's back and stuffed a cylindrical bomb down his throat. The brunet swiftly got off of the horse and walked away, Equus exploding behind him.

"I hope this finally gets you to not make a contract." Gilbert told Oz as he pocketed the Carcere. Oz collapsed on the ground and missed the hurt look on Gilbert's face.

~.~

Gilbert smashed his fist on the ground, too pissed at himself to care if it hurt him. He failed again, Oz had contracted and became Gryphon, just like the other timelines before this. Gilbert got up, and transformed into Raven again. He was going to travel to a new timeline and he was going to continue to do so until he finally finds a way to save Oz from this fate.

~.~

Raven traveled around the Abyss, until he felt hands reach out and grab onto his legs, giving him a tug. He landed into a room that looked like a girl's room, decorated in dolls. He found that he transformed back into Gilbert without him willing for it to happen.

"So you were the one who was using the Abyss to form new timelines... Everything makes so much more sense..." A voice spoke.

Gilbert spun around to face Alyss, "Alyss what are you doing here?!"

"I'm the Intention of the Abyss. I grant people minor wishes in return for them defeating my chains that escaped, sending them back here where they are punished. Once they, themselves turn into chains, they the most powerful, and they can help me control all of my chains."

Gilbert said nothing, for he already knew this, but he did not suspect the Alyss was the Intention.

"You-You are a Baskerville, right?"

"Baskerville? No that's wrong I am a Nightray. Well an adopted Nightray."

Alyss shook her head, "No. You were born into the Baskerville family. You were orphaned and tossed in the streets. That means... That means...! Gilbert! Do you want your wish to be fully granted? I'll grant all of your wishes if you do me one favor."

"What is it?" Gilbert asked. His wish was going to be granted? All of them?

"Take my place," Alyss begged, "I don't want to be the Intention anymore... Please take my place... I can turn back time one more time. I can undo all of the building of fate your timelines had gathered onto Oz. He can thus be able to avoid his fate this way. Just take my place. I can't escape, only pass on this burden to a willing Baskerville."

"I... I can see him smile again?" Gilbert asked, breathless.

Alyss nodded, "I will grant you your wish if you grant me mine."

Gilbert nodded, "If this can let Oz be safe... Then I will do it."

Alyss roughly grabbed Gilbert's hands, then suddenly a huge amount of power and weight was dumped on Gilbert. He then passed out.

~.~.~.~

"Hello, everyone. My name is Gilbert. It's a pleasure to meet you." Gilbert introduced himself smoothly. As if he practiced this a million times.

Gilbert then took his seat and waited until break came around for he knew everything the teacher was teaching. When break did come around, he sat by the window, enjoying the beautiful, peaceful view. Everything seemed so much brighter, more peaceful. It was as if some terrible burden was lifted off of Gilbert's shoulders, yet the brunet couldn't dare call it a burden. It was as if he finally found light at the end of a long dark cave, and it made Gilbert himself feel much lighter, much more happier. He noticed that he was being approached by a blond boy.

"Hello, Gilbert. My name is Oz Vessalius. Is it okay if I called you Gil?" The blond boy, Oz, introduced himself to Gilbert. The boy smiled and Gilbert noted how pretty the blond's smile was. The brunet felt that any darkness felt in him was suddenly evaporated in the light of this smile. It was as if Gilbert had waited a very long time to see this particular blond boy smile his pretty smile.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Welps this ending is different from the original ending I was thinking, but I thought of this like last minute and loved it, so I decided to go with it. I loved how this story turned out, so no regrets! The question is now, how did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Cause then how am I supposed to know if people like it if you don't review? I can assure you, I'm no mind reader. That's all I really want to say, so hopefully see you in some of my other stories or in future stories. Anya out! -disappears in a smoke bomb- 
> 
> ~Anya

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will have three chapters. I'm sure you released that the first is the first time line. The second will be multiple ones smashed together. The last will be of course the last timeline cause nothing can last forever.


End file.
